Pyrophobia the Fiction
'Welcome to the Pyrophobia Wiki!' 'What is it?' In this work of a progress you will proudly call a wiki, I am making a story. If you wish to see the story, click the link below. Don't forget to vote and comment! Updates! ATTENTION! You better believe it. I am EXCITED to announce that Pyrophobia will be updated soon this summer. Have the OFFICIAL COVER TO KEEP YOU BUSY!! UPDATE 0.1 What's up guys! Zazara here to tell you some good news! I realized that I should be a lot more active every other week. So starting on November 9.... I believe... I will be adding 1-2 chapters every other week! I know it seems to be a long wait, but at least you guys don't have to wait for 1 chapter per month. Also check out this pic I drew! I'm actually getting better.... Hmmm.... It comes in time though! See you guys later! -Zaz Be sure to check the wiki and hang around! I'm always here, checking the wiki! Here, I will keep you updated at what's going on in the wiki. For instance, a new chapter, a new rule, feature, page, or even a new special member of the Seven-Dragon-Community! Prologue has been updated, and finished! Check it out now! ElektronX Is now a new member of the seven dragon community, go and check out this awesome dragon! Congratulations! WillDragonArt1223 Is now a new member of the seven dragon community, go and check out this awesome dragon! Congratulations! Cloudymist Is now a new member of the seven dragon community, go and check out this wonderful bird! Congratulations! That's all for now! See ya later! ''WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG AUDIENCE '' THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE (and that's pretty much all ''' '' ) Pyrophobia: Story of Two Souls 'What Else? Here, you get to read and judge my story, for enjoyment! I may even make a quiz game if I finish the story..... and possibly even a question page if you're confused with the story. You can also make fan art, or maybe even requested art trades from me, or you! I will probably make a fan art/requested art page, too. Anons are allowed, for they are a good source of awesome muffins. If you do not like violence, and total awesome muffin action, then I suggest that you click that arrow on the very top left corner! ^-^ If you think the story is bad, that's okay, because I KNOW it needs a lot of detail, and it needs to be finished. Hopefully, lots of detail will make the story two, to three times bigger. Because, you know, it's very short. Seven-Dragon-Community Curious? Interested? The Seven dragon community will have seven of my known friends, that are trusted. These loyal dragons will help build the walls of the wiki, and will burn trolls to a crisp- wait, is that too harsh? I'm sorry! They will... take care of them! If a dragon is not active for two months straight, then I will kick the member, and put them on a waiting list. Seems fair, right? Anyways, what the dragons do in detail, is: *Will edit a page if there is something wrong with it, by that I mean, spam, unnecessary info in the wrong place, etc. *Will ban people if they have broken the code. Of course, first we will have a meeting to discuss the punishment. *Will pretty much do what a staff does on any other wiki *Will message me, on anything that they see is wrong. Even if that member knows how to handle it. If you know me, and you are interested, and/or want to know more, here's what you need to do/have: *Have an account for at least three weeks. *Message me for permission When you have me these requirements, we will put up a meeting, that will last for a week. The first three dragons that are interested, will automatically be accepted, with an all-call announcing your arrival. If you do NOT know me, and you are interested, and/or want to know more, here's what you need to do/have: *Have an account, hur dur! *Haven't been banned for at least two months on any wiki.(Not being active for two months does NOT count) *Message me for permission When you have me these requirements, we will put up a meeting, that will last for a week. When you are nominated,(if you are) we will send an all-call announcing your arrival.